Masked
by Juggernaut69
Summary: Spectra had upgraded Helios with the help of Gus, and he is once again back to himself, ready to destroy everything in the sake of power, until Gus shows spine that is.


AN: So for the sake of awesome this fic' will be taking place sometime during the whole Mechtanium Surge arc in which I believe all the original Bakugan were sent home. This was inspired by the awesomeness of a site I'm now going to shamelessly plug-in; .com/bakuworld , if you enjoy this you should check it out for more, just saying that it has much better writers then just me, since I suck compared to them, I'm just putting that out there. Also, for this fic' I'm introducing rules, 'cause I need them to write. So the rules are 3 turns for each brawler per round, your gauge is 500g, you subtract based on how badly you lost. Yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, if I did the plot would be there and so would be the rules. Yeah don't own the characters, and stuff, but you should know that since this is , not , if that even exists =P. Yeah... Time for the content.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the window a spiral of death washed over the land, trees turning to rock, water drying up, and giant beasts turning to marbles. The reflection of the red mask watching it all flickered with a smirk. The once peaceful land had quickly turned to one were nothing moved, except below the giant ship that gathered the marbles, abducting all the life on the planet. The red coat ruffled slightly at a sudden movement.<p>

Spectra now held Mira's locket in his hand, the one with his and her picture. The metal was singed; and the picture burned. Red stained the locket, but a fist quickly crushed the locket, turning it to dust. He had successfully convinced everyone Keith was back long enough to gain enough trust to run off once more, leaving his mark. The resistance was once again out of his hair, leaving him and Gus alone to perfect Helios. The Vestroian landscape once again lay in waste in their path as the marbles were sucked into the ship to be processed and catalogued.

"Sir, the preparations are complete, we have acquired one of the legendary six, they should pose enough of a strain for the primary test of Helios' upgraded system."

"Thank you Gus. Let us bring the battle to the ground, it is too stuffy in here to brawl properly." spoke Spectra, lying. The room brought back too many memories of Keith, and Spectra couldn't afford to look back now.

"As you wish master."

Even as Gus made his way to a machine on the wall Spectra's gaze continued to examine the landscape as his body began to dematerialize, his mechanical eye flashing in recognition as Gus handed him the gauntlet before the transport finished. They now stood in an abyss like crater that was once a mighty river.

"Helios?"

"They pose no threat Spectra, I'll crush whatever you throw at me!"

"Gus, which soldier is it exactly?" Asked Spectra, turning his gaze to his assistant, raising an eyebrow at his silence.

"Gus, I asked you a question." Spectra turned sharply, he didn't repeat himself. However his cold stare was met by a tilt of Gus' head, an almost curious look.

"Gus isn't in right now, please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeep." spoke Gus in a voice that wasn't entirely his own, but familiar all the same. In his right hand a black marble glowed in a powerful black aura. Suddenly Gus' body fell to the ground and standing above it stood another masked figure, the back of his white trench coat facing Spectra.

"You think you're pretty tough." spoke Masquerade, tugging at one of his sleeves.

"What did you do to Gus?" spoke Spectra, laser sword drawn and held to Masquerade's throat within seconds.

Masquerade let out a confident laugh, and in seconds he stood a few feet behind Spectra, Hydranoid floating over his shoulder. Spectra's gaze was set on Gus, who's body lay on the ground, cold and without movement.

"He isn't dead, yet. Pathetic barely served my needs." spoke Masquerade, examining his right hand in boredom, clearly his fingernails held more importance.

Spectra's face quickly distorted into a scowl, rage taking over the brawler's emotions. Masquerade only smirked in return, a gauntlet forming on his arm. In response Spectra hastily strapped his gauntlet on. In seconds the two had already initiated a brawl, Spectra setting the first gate.

Without a word Helios and Alpha Hydranoid stood face to face on the field, each eager to rip the other to shreds. Masquerade's mask promptly displayed the G-Powers, as did Spectra's, both brawlers acknowledging Helios' 600g being superior to Hydranoid's 550g.

"You seem to rant on about the power of your lizard but it seems my 'robot' is already more powerful."

"You are about as smart as Dan, pitiful. Three Rivers." spoke Masquerade, the field suddenly morphing into darkness, the craters suddenly filled with three different rivers, in seconds Hydranoid had melted into the background.

"I see we are hiding like a coward. You seem to claim power to be such an awful thing, but I'll show you powers true potential! Double Ability Activate, Dragon Pincer and Defuse Quasar!" screamed Spectra, feeling confident.

Masquerade scowled as his mask registered the newest brawling data, registering a 900g increase for Helios while Hydranoid was reduced back to 550g. However the scowl was quickly wiped off with a confident grin, Masquerade had already found his strategy.

"That all? You bore me Spectra. Why not make me weep on the third turn, take my Hydranoid."

"You think yourself so above me Masquerade, but you're washed up and spent. You're just a fossil and your ways archaic, it's time you learned a new trick, consider this an introduction to New Vestroia Brawling!"

"Why not take an extra turn to show me, take your second turn now, switch our order to teach me."

"You claim to be such a strong tactician, stories of your strategies reached the Vexos, but seeing you face to face makes me feel sick, you are nothing but an overconfident clown starved for attention after being forgotten behind the scenes, you were nothing but a mere fly in Dan's path and that makes you little more than a speck of dust in a garbage can. And to you I say this, Gatecard open, Volcanic fields. This will put me at 1700g, far greater than your puny lizard can withstand." spoke Spectra, the field suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Was your Bakugan so weak it couldn't hold enough power to defeat a brawler as weak as Dan? Are you bitter I actually earned all my victories over Dan, and that they were all so easy? Triple Ability activate, Destruction Impact, Indigo Nightmare, and Chaos Death." at Masquerades words the sound of glass shattering filled the field as the flames died down, the three rivers returning, Hydranoid's G-Power being increased to 950g while Helios was sent back to its base power level.

"Do you really believe a move so _simple_ could beat the likes of me? You are deeply mistaken, Burning Crimson. With this ability your Bakugan is brought to 0g, giving me ample power to defeat your pathetic Hydranoid." spoke Spectra, a confident grin crossing his face, Helios blasting at Hydranoid in response.

Masquerade remained silent as the fire launched itself at Hydranoid, before dissolving inches from Hydranoid. Masquerade's gauntlet glowed in response to an ability he had played, Double Dimension. The mechanical tentacles launched themselves from Hydranoid's back and wrapped themselves around Helios, under siege by a series of darkness blasts, a few being parried by Helios' fire. The two Bakugan were brought together, Hydranoid sawing Helios, sending the Bakugan back the Spectra.

"That's 70% of your gauntlet pretty boy." spoke Masquerade, catching Hydranoid.

"Shut it and brawl." spoke Spectra, a frown spreading across his face.

Masquerade watched as his seeds grew in Spectra's mind before setting his gate and throwing his Bakugan down, earning an appearance from Helios in return. Spectra cast a glance at Gus' lifeless body, looking back at Masquerade with a look of pure rage.

"What, was he your lover or something?"

"I have had quite enough of this, Masquerade, this is no longer just a petty game, it's personal."

"You made it personal the second you took your first step into this land Spectra. This is my realm."

"You are quite Confident Masquerade, and you seem to be behind on G-Power, care to put action behind your words."

Masquerade just laughed, Spectra's rage was uncharacteristic, Masquerade had broken him. Masquerade watched for a few more seconds as the rage seeped into Spectra, turning him into nothing more than a frail vestal. Once content Masquerade changed his gaze to watch the full blown fight going on between Hydranoid and Helios, the two tearing each other apart.

"Your wish is my command. Death Trident and Fusion Ability Final Demolition."

Spectra scowled as a mysterious force dragged Helios back down to the ground, his gauntlet registering a 300g decrease. Helios shook off the hit as he flew back out of the crater he had created, wasting no time to blast Hydranoid with yet another round of fire. Yet from the flames stood Hydranoid, his 100g gain keeping him safe from the burning crimson.

"That won't get you far Masquerade. Ragnarok Cannon!"

Hydranoid fell to one knee, his G-Power having dropped to a measly 50g, no match for Helios' current 900g. Masquerade however kept his clam disposure, and broke into a laugh as if the attack was nothing. Helios took that as a challenge as a large cannon burst out of his chest, taking aim at Hydranoid. Within seconds a large blast of pure melting heat was launched at Hydranoid, and within seconds it hit. However Hydranoid disappeared, reappearing behind Helios, blasting him with pure negative energy.

"Gatecard Underdog switches the G-Power of the two Bakugan."

A scowl crossed Spectra's face, one of pure rage, but within a few seconds a smirk crossed his face instead. With the press of a few buttons Zukanator was on Helios' back, and the giant cannon was now pointed straight at Hydranoid.

"Ability activate, Zukanator Blast Cannon!"

Masquerade watched as Helios' G-Power increase by 200g, then and additional 500g from the ability, Hydranoid being blasted, reverting to ball form. Masquerade knew his Life Gauge just decreased 10%, but Spectra's still stood at 30%.

"Dirty tricks. This might be fun after all."

Spectra didn't seem fazed by the comment, too keen on destroying his opponent. Helios was uncharacteristically quiet, the brawling was taking its toll. Within seconds however the two Bakugan were back at it, blasting away at each other, each showing symptoms of over exertion.

"Ability activate! Chaos Leap Sting." spoke Masquerade, holding an ace up his sleeve.

"You seemed to like Dirty Tricks the last time, let's see how you like this one!" spoke Spectra, pulling out an Ability.

Helios' Farbas systems launched, healing any damage the onslaught from Hydranoid was causing, keeping his G-Power 50g Above Hydranoid. Spectra however didn't seem content with the small lead like he would have been with Dan, he wanted to dominate and destroy Masquerade. No one stepped on Spectra and lived. Spectra pulled out the familiar canister, letting the Bakugan fuse with Helios, creating Maxus Helios MK2, standing at 3800g.

"Humph, that all? Not bad for a first move, but it's still pathetic. Destroy Vanish."

Hydranoid began to blast everything in his path, blasting the extensions to Helios right off, however the G-Power difference saved Spectra's gauntlet from the harms of the Maxus pieces being destroyed. Spectra smirked, Farbas nullifying the 0g effect on Helios, keeping the Bakugan at 600g.

"Try again. Black out Cannon."

Masquerade frowned once more as Hydranoid was blasted with a shot from Helios' chest cannon, transferring 400g to Helios. Helios stood tall at 1000g while Hydranoid panted, being spent at 150g. Masquerade however pulled out a simpler trick, one that would take out all stops.

"You fancy yourself smart. Triple Ability activate, Darkus Gravity, Darkus Fusion, and Pyrus Lockdown."

A Reaper suddenly fell from the sky next to Hydranoid, being sucked into the Bakugan, fusing it's G-Power, adding 400g to Hydranoid, restoring it's G-Power, before doubling it. However Helios remained 50g ahead. However once Spectra tried to counter his gauntlet shut down, Masquerade having locked him out.

"Helios, end this foul lizards misery!"

"With pleasure Master."

As if enraged by the nuisance Hydranoid presented itself to be Helios let out all he had in him, forming a large crater around where Hydranoid stood. Masquerade seemed unmoved by the Power Gauge change, remaining at 80%.

"Have you had your fun?"

"Are you insane Masquerade? I have enough power to destroy you in a matter of seconds and you dare treat me as a mere foul? You struggle to keep your precious lizard safe, but no more. I'm going all out on this round."

"Are you quite done blathering?"

"What did you say Masquerade?"

"Are you done blathering?"

Spectra only responded with a scowl, and as soon as the gate was down Helios stood to face Hydranoid, the two dragon's blasting away at each other, dodging and parrying hits left and right. The landscape was a mess of craters, the very ground was on fire. Both Masquerade and Spectra stood on pillars of ground, surrounded by smoking craters that were a result of the brawl.

The air was thick with smoke, and breathing was laboured. Masquerade could barely see Helios, and Spectra was covered by the smoke. Amiss the intense heat of battle Masquerade lost track of Helios, and once he found him again he was once again Maxus Helios MK2, but with Zukanator on his back as well. He registered well over 9000g, Spectra having clearly activated some abilities. Hydranoid's attacks bounced off, ineffective.

"Seems I struck a nerve. Indigo Nightmare, Chaos of Doom, and Nightmare zone."

Masquerade unleashed the flurry of abilities, Hydranoid welcoming the power. Indigo Nightmare brought both Bakugan to 4000G, while Chaos of Doom brought Hydranoid some fire power, adding and additional 500g, while Indigo Nightmare decreased Helios by 600g, giving Hydranoid ample power to destroy Helios.

Within seconds Hydranoid was in the air, and the smoke was cleared by his movements, the Bakugan blasting the giant, destroying Zukanator before it's targeting systems could blast at his attacks. The sky soon rained down dark energy attacks, arrows of doom energy hitting Maxus Helios who tried to protect Spectra from the onslaught.

"Farbas Em."

The vast power Hydranoid felt didn't change, but now Helios was able to shake most of it off, and dodge what he couldn't. Helios had the advantage, and a wave of flame washed over Hydranoid. Masquerade however remained confident, waving good bye to Spectra.

"Double Dimension."

Spectra scowled as Hydranoid regained the lead, and Masquerade still had a turn after this one. That's when he remembered an ability.

"Battle Crusher! Now for the ability, Chaos Ability X!"

Helios' body began to bulge in muscle, purple veins taking over, power surging through his body. A red aura surrounded him, as all that lay in a 30 mile radius flew away, or broke. Masquerade and Spectra were sent flying, the ground crumbling behind them. Hydranoid however stood still in it all, awaiting his final command, the finishing blow.

Masquerade got up, and chuckled to himself, extending his arm and twisting it so his hand lay palm up, lifting his index and middle finger dramatically, revealing the gate, Joker's Wild. Spectra's face turned to a scowl, the final bit of his gauntlet disappearing as everything but Foxbat reverted to ball form, and Foxbat was taken care of within seconds, all of them being sucked into the Doom Dimension.

All that was left of the battle was Masquerade and Hydranoid. The field stood in ruins, multiple flaming crater, volcanoes forming, and the sky soon rained down marbles, but among the mess there was no Spectra, no Helios, no Gus, and no Vestal Destroyer. Those were all in the Doom Dimension. Masquerade had beaten them, but they'd be back, when Masquerade willed it, where Masquerade willed it. He wasn't done repaying his debts to Alice and her friends.

* * *

><p>AN: So credit for the idea of this fic' goes to OrphenD on the site, who doesn't have a fanfiction account. The idea was provided from the "Things I should not do In Vestroia" topic, in which one of his were "#105 I will not be anywhere near the battle between Spectra and Masquerade (Too many explosions and the Power Levels are OVER 9000!) " Credit is also due to CloneGirl, who uses that name like everywhere, even here, for inspiring it and supporting me throughout. Also, BLOOP, that is all.


End file.
